Roleplaytesting Wiki
__NOEDITSECTION__ If you’re here then you’ve expressed interest in joining WesterosRP and for that we at the moderation team give you a warm welcome. This is the official wiki for our roleplay set 150 years after the conclusion of George RR Martin’s A Song of Ice and Fire. As a subreddit we aim to achieve successful roleplay driven by the community. Said community will always be supportive and helpful. We also aim to foster writing abilities and to allow player growth, direction and leadership. Our Lore Our tale begins 150 years after the conclusion of ASOIAF. It opens upon the kingdom of Westeros, united beneath the rule of King Aemon Targaryen. Introduction= Placeholder. For more information, please visit our State of the Realm page. |-|History= __NOEDITSECTION__ The North: Until her youngest brother came of age, Sansa Stark unofficially headed her families house. Under the advice of Lord Petyr Baelish, she immediately swears fealty to Daenerys when she lands in Westeros, in order to return his house to power, and rescue the North from the Bolton’s. The North, tired of the Bolton's sadistic rule, flock to the Stark banners, where they simply overpower the Bolton's and reclaim their ancestral seat. The Bolton's only true impact on the North, aside from increasing the public hatred for their house, was defeating the Army of Stannis Baratheon. Stannis retreated to the wall with his remaining forces, where he performed a ritual most sanguine in an attempt to free his forces from the clutches of winter. He was slain by Lady Brienne of Tarth several days later. When he came of age, Rickon returned from hiding and claimed his position as head of House Stark. He spent his reign with his wife Lyanna Mormont, rebuilding the power of his house. He became known as “Rickon the Wild" Bolton sympathisers are still an issue in this kingdom. As a result, house Bolton is “officially" annihilated, and has been a Stark Cadet Branch ever since. The Riverlands: House Baelish of Harrenhall never obtained the opportunity to endear themselves to their bannermen, having been named Lord Paramount's for only short time. The other houses sided with Daenerys when she landed,in an act of rebellion. Instead of facing certain death, Petyr Baelish surrendered to Daenerys rather than fight, thus saving his life. Within the month he fled the capital and supposedly went across the narrow sea. Brynden Tully (the Blackfish) agreed to become head of the house, on the condition that if Edmure were freed, Edmure would reclaim The Lordship. The Westerlands: After the death of Kevan Lannister, Ser Jaime was released from his vows by King Tommen, and took over as Lord Paramount of the Westerlands, where he was wed to a Westerlands girl of The Faith’s choosing. After the landing of Queen Daenerys, he ignored his advisors, trying to beat her in the field rather than draw her to a siege at Casterly Rock. He feared a return of mad Targaryen rule. He was killed in the field. His infant son was allowed to retain his lands on condition that the Lannister’s surrendered, and Edmure Tully was released to rule the Riverlands. The Stormlands: For the past one hundred years there has been a power vacuum in the Stormlands following the death of Stannis Baratheon and his heir, Shireen. Edric Storm declared himself Stannis’ heir and attempted to claim the title however his success was very limited. He never held power for more than two years. Since them his descendants battle the lower houses in attempt to become paramount. Iron Isles: After the maiming of Theon, his sister, Asha took command of the Island. She refused to support Queen Daenerys and instead was crushed at the Battle of Pyke. On a personal level, she lost a leg but more importantly she lost the trust of her vassals. Euron Greyjoy was then appointed Lord Paramount of the Isles. The Iron Islands were the last kingdom to fall, due to the fact that they made no mainland resistance to Queen Daenerys, and thus escaped her notice until much later in the conflict. The Reach: Supporting the Lannisters until the end, Mace Tyrell was eventually imprisoned by Daenerys. He was then tried by the court he was found to be guilty of high treason and promptly executed. His son, Willas then became Lord Paramount of the Reach. Loras remained a proud member of the kingsguard until his death. Margaery on the other hand was spared after testifying against her father, and was allowed to live out her days as a silent sister. The Reach held out longer than all save the Iron Islands due to their larger population and comparatively large amounts of Land. Dorne: When Daenerys finally lands, the Dornish flock to her banner. Princess Arianne Martell, Lady Paramount of Dorne, hopes to seek vengeance for her Aunt Elia and Uncle Oberyn. Their combined armies won the Iron Throne back. Since then, Dorne has been a close ally of the Iron Throne. The Vale: Robert Arryn was Lord Paramount of the Vale when Daenerys landed, though he was still spoken for by his regent, Petyr Baelish. The Vale stayed Neutral in that conflict too. When Daenerys demanded the Vale surrender, the Lords did so, to prevent the now humongous Dragons from wreaking havoc on their lands. The Faith: The Faith condemn the Targaryen Queen, claiming that because she was born of incest, she was godless. When the Faith militant made an attempt to march on Queen Daenerys, they were crushed in the Second Field of Fire. Since then, the High Septon has been chosen by the Crown, and the Faith has by and Large had no power militaristically. Although, now there are whispers of rebellion The Wall and Beyond: Jon Snow, as Lord Commander of the Nights Watch, miraculously survives his assassination attempt, and punishes those responsible. Hardened by the experience, he becomes a stronger leader, and successfully defends the wall from assault by the White Walkers aided by the now Queen, Daenerys, in the process Viserion is killed. He is unable to eradicate them, and it has remained a stalemate ever since, with reports of their existence seldom, but not unheard of. |-|The Royal Family= Placeholder At present there are six dragons in existence, including two of Daenerys’ original dragons: Drogon and Rhaegal. Latest activity This Wiki exists to catalog and organize the lore, story, and characters of this RP, based off of /r/WesterosRP. It is out of character. Getting Started Visit the State of the Realm for information on what has happened in the roleplay. Feel free to Message the Moderators if you have any questions. Need an official mod ruling on something IC or OOC? Visit the Tribual Thread. Use this to chat with your fellow RPers! The Rules 1. Respect other people and treat them as how you would want to be treated. Breaking this rule multiple times will result in a ban. 2. Don't metagame 3. Only write NSFW content in reasonable situations. Such posts must also be responsibly written and tagged appropriately. 4. If no conclusion can be reached (in both OOC and IC situations), please post in the Tribunal Thread 5. Ensure your character has flaws, not everyone's Superman. 6. Contact the moderation team if you wish to use powerful plot tools (i.e. Armies, Spies, Rare Resources, Magic, Valyrian Steel, Mythical Creatures etc - If in doubt post in the Tribunal Thread or if you wish for your situation to remain private PM the mod team we don't bite. Much. 7. Ensure OOC interaction is done through either the IRC Channel, Community Sub or through Private Message. 8. Do not control other people's characters or resources without consent. Category:Browse